powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Steel Megazord
1= |-| 2= The Ninja Steel Megazord is the main Megazord of the Ninja Rangers. It is made up of five Ninja Steel Zords: Robo Red Zord, Dragon Zord, Nitro Zord, Kodiak Zord, and Zoom Zord. Overview The Ninja Steel Megazord is formed when Ninja Steel Red Ranger spins his Ninja Power Star in his sidearm. The Robo Red Zord assists the other Zords in combining into a giant exosuit, the pilot seat of which it climbs into as a giant Ninja Power Star: Red forms the head. Like some other Megazords, Ninja Steel Megazord is able to assume different forms and powers by swapping out its primary components for auxillary components. However, instead of swapping out limbs, Ninja Steel Megazord swaps out its control unit with Robo Red Zord replacing one of the arms( Unless the Robo Red Zord is busy fighting off a monster) while the auxillary zord takes its place in the pilot seat. In its default formation with Robo Red Zord as its control unit, Ninja Steel Megazord is armed with a sword formed from Dragon Zord's tail and the shield formed from its wings mounted on the Megazord's left arm. Its finisher it the Master Slash, where the Dragon Sword charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. Additionally, when its 5 individual components are separate and attack alongside with the three auxiliary Zords and the 2 components of the Bull Rider Megazord, the Rangers can perform the Super Zord Slashes final attack. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3, 4, 6, 8, 10-12, 16, 19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-4, 6, 8, 12, 13, 17-19, 21, 22 Ninja Steel Megazord Cockpit.jpeg|Cockpit (Normal) Ninja Steel Megazord Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode).jpeg|Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode) Ninja Steel Megazord Super Steel Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) History Components Robo Red Zord The Robo Red Zord is Ninja Steel Red's personal Zord, who looks like his companion Redbot, and a giant robot ninja. When piloting Robo Red Zord, Red Ranger perches on the left shoulder. Robo Red Zord has a variety of different ninjutsu techniques at its disposal; allowing it to create hidden traps or passages or deploying an invisibility cloth to mask his presence. It is also extremely nimble and fast, allowing it to move and attack at great speeds, run up the side of buildings, and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. Robo Red Zord forms the control unit in the Ninja Steel Megazord's default combination and if needed can temporarily separate from the formation to surprise attack the opponent. When other mechas take over its position in the Ninja Steel Megazord's cockpit, Robo Red Zord can become the new formation's left or right arm. In its first appearance, it's seen behind a building-size rotating panel. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-14, 16-19, 21, 22, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8, 12, 13, 17-19, 21, 22 Dragon Zord The Dragon Zord is Ninja Steel Blue's European dragon-themed zord which can both fly and breathe flames in its attack. It is inspired by Preston's dragon suit and his penchant for magic. When piloting Dragon Zord, Blue Ranger mounts himself just behind its head. When forming the Ninja Steel Megazord, Dragon Zord becomes the left arm of Ninja Steel Megazord, with its tail becoming the sword and his wings combining into the shield. When forming the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation, it switches places with Robo Red Zord, becoming the new control unit while its tail and wings attach to Ninja Steel Megazord. In its first appearance, the Dragon Zord was shown riding a giant blue kite in place of his wings before flying off on its own. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-14, 16-19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8, 10, 12, 13, 17-19, 21, 22 Nitro Zord The Nitro Zord is Ninja Steel Yellow's personal dump truck-themed Zord, named and decorated after his truck, which he calls "Nitro". When piloting it, Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger usually positioned himself above the cabin on the rim of the bucket. The Zord is equipped with a pair of manipulator arms at the read end of its bucket which it uses to toss its caltrops at its opponent's feet to make them stumble. It can also carry a payload of boulders in its bucket which its manipulators can throw at the opponent or perform a team attack with Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger where it spins around with Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger holding onto one of its manipulators before tossing Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger into the opponent. For a defensive method, the Zord can initiate an attack, where it lifts up a corner of the ground that turns into a piece of tatami floor before returning to normal. When forming the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Zord becomes the torso, right arm, and cockpit for the control unit. When an auxiliary mecha takes Robo Red Zord's place in other Ninja Steel Megazord formations, the Zord arm will be swapped with Red Robo Zord, with said right arm being stored on the Ninja Steel Megazord's back. However, if Robo Red Zord is occupied with his own problem, said extra arm would take his place. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-14, 16-19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8, 12, 13, 17-19, 21, 22 Kodiak Zord The Kodiak Zord is Ninja Steel White's dog-themed Zord, which looks like her dog Kody. When piloting it, Ninja Steel White Ranger perches on the dog's back. Kodiak Zord can attack with the kunai (throwing dagger) that it holds in its mouth and can also emit high-frequency howls. Unlike the other Zords which emerge from hiding places when summoned, Kodiak Zord when summoned emerges from the train's back portion. During the Ninja Steel Megazord formation, Kodiak Zord forms the left shin. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-14, 16-19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8, 12, 13, 17-19, 21, 22 Zoom Zord The Zoom Zord is Ninja Steel Pink's magnetic levitation train-themed Zord, patterned somewhat after her hoverboard. When piloting it, Ninja Steel Pink Ranger positions herself above the cockpit. The Zord attacks by manifesting the Power Stars from its visor and launching them at the enemy. It can also travel upside down in order to bypass obstacles. It also carries Ninja Steel White Ranger's Kodiak Zord into battle which it deploys from its anterior section, making it an arguable carrier Zord. As the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Zord forms the legs and hips. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-14, 16-19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8, 12, 13, 17-19, 21, 22 Additional Formations Empty This Formation is used when the Robo Red Zord uses his Sky Sprint or Sky Strike attack or when the Megazord changes forms. This was later shown again when Robo Red Zord, and Ninja Steel Red exit the Megazord to save the Robo Rider Zord from Cosmo, thus leaving the Ninja Steel Megazord unpiloted until Ninja Steel Blue summoned the Astro Zord. It was also shown when the Robo Red Zord ejected out of Ninja Steel Megazord so Lion Fire Red can attack a Monster after the Megazord ejected out of Lion Fire Zord. Leaving the Ninja Steel Megazord in its empty mode is always a risky maneuver as the lack of a control unit leaves it unable to either move or attack. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 4, 8, 10, 19, 21 Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation is the alternate form of Ninja Steel Megazord formed when the Dragon Zord takes over the Robo Red Zord's place in the cockpit while the Robo Red Zord becomes the left hand and the giant Dragon Zord Star replaces the Robo Red one as the head. This is performed when Ninja Steel Blue spins his Dragon Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade. The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation specializes in aerial pursuit and combat. The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation attacks include Dragon Wing Whip and Dragon Tail Whip. The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation's finisher is Dragon Lightning, where as the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation releases a powerful beam of electricity that decimates anything in its path. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 4, 7, 18, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 5, 22 Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode) Dragon Formation Super Ninja Steel.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord is the alternate form of Ninja Steel Megazord formed when the Rumble Tusk Zord takes over the Robo Red Zord's place in the cockpit while the Robo Red Zord becomes the right hand, while the giant Rumble Tusk Zord Star replaces the Robo Red one as the head. This is performed when Ninja Steel Red spins the Rumble Tusk Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade. As elephants are renowned for their strength, The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord specializes in power-type attacks. The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord is armed with twin axes formed by the Rumble Tusk's rear feet (machine gun cannons in its Ninja Zord form). In Episode 6, it was able to counter Giant Bagpipe's nose attack, which previously the normal Ninja Steel Megazord couldn't, by grabbing that same nose with its trunk and crushing it to bits. This attack is called the Rumble Tusk Stretch Attack. The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord's finisher is Double Axe Final Attack. In this finisher, the Rangers inside The Megazord's cockpit performs a double slash with their Ninja Star Blade, allowing The Megazord to throw its twin Axes at the Monster, creating a X-slash before returning to the hands of the Megazord like boomerangs. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 5, 6, 9, 17, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 13 Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Cockpit (No Rangers).jpg|Cockpit (No Rangers) Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Astro Ninja Steel Megazord The Astro Ninja Steel Megazord is an alternate form of the Ninja Steel Megazord formed when the Astro Zord takes over Robo Red Zord's place with the Robo Red Zord serving as the formation's right hand, while the giant Astro Zord Star is placed on the head in place of the Robo Red one. This is performed when Ninja Steel Red spins the Astro Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade This form, which adapts the Astro Zord's speed and mobility abilities, grants the Ninja Steel Megazord a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Monsters that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation's limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere. The Astro Ninja Steel Megazord is armed with the Astro Launcher, which can be used as a short trident during normal combat to injure the enlarged Monsters before launching the finisher. Its finisher attack is the Cosmic Blast, where the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord charges up its Astro Launcher and fires three guided Ninja Stars which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Monsters, forming the Ninja Steel insignia in the process. In the Halloween special, a slighty different version of the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord is seen with the Nitro Zord's arm instead of the Robo Red Zord as the latter had left with the Red Ranger to battle Robo Rider Zord, who was under Cosmo Royale's control. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 7, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 5, 13 Astro Ninja Steel Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode) Astro Megazord Super Ninja Steel.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord is an alternate form of Ninja Steel Megazord formed when Sub Surfer Zord takes over Robo Red Zord place with the Zord placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant Sub Surfer Zord Star is placed on the head in place of the Robo Red Zord one. This is performed when Ninja Steel Red spins his Sub Surfer Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade. In this formation, Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord retains the Dragon Sword as a side weapon while given a surf board that Sub Surfer rides. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. The surfboard is also capable of acting as a skateboard when battling on land. Its finisher attack is Riptide Slash, where the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord surfs into the enemy and slashing it with Dragon Sword. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 4, 5, 13 Sub Surfer Cockpit.png|Cockpit Notes *The Megazord takes inspiration from 25 years worth of Zord know-how. **''Zeo: Mode changes based on an interchangeable section (helmets for Zeo Megazord, Shurikens for Ninja Steel Megazord). **Time Force: Main robot possessing two types of purpose-built combinations (Time Force Megazord has Red Mode for sword moves and Blue Mode for ranged shooting, while Ninja Steel Megazord is used for ground and sword battles with Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation for aerial and ranged combat). **Ninja Storm: Ninja theme and having the Mecha hide in plain sight (camouflaged as civilian structures for Storm Megazord,save for the thunder Zords and Samurai star chopper, hiding inside structures for Ninja Steel Megazord). **Mystic Force: Having a dragon combination not led by the Red Zord. ***Coincidentally, both the red rangers get a humanoid zord. **Samurai: Both have an object spun in their respective sabers and it is used for finishers, as well as being part of auxiliary Zords, but not part of the main components of the first Megazord formed. **Super Megaforce: Change of chestplate whenever a different mode is active. For the Ninja Steel Megazord, this "chestplate" is actually the Zord that grants the Ninja Steel Megazord its required combination. **The general design of the Mecha seems to take elements from both Shogun Megazord from ''Mighty Morphin season 3, mainly in the upper body and Gosei Great Megazord from Megaforce in the lower legs and the sword comes from the Dragon Zord. *** Coincidentally, both the Zoom Zord and Gosei Snake are both based on bullet trains and even form the legs of their respective Megazords with another zord forming the left part. * The cockpit is similar to the Zord cockpits in Dino Charge. Appearances **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive **Episode 6: My Friend, Redbot **Episode 7: Hack Attack **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 9: Rocking and Rolling **Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon **Episode 11: Poisonous Plots **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 13: Ace and the Race **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Halloween Special: Grave Robber **Episode 16: Monkey Business **Episode 17: The Adventures of Redbot **Episode 18: Abrakadanger **Episode 19: Helping Hand **Christmas Special: Past, Presents, and Future * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger **Episode 12: Fan Frenzy **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Halloween Special: Monster Mix-Up **Episode 18: Magic Misfire **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Christmas Special: The Poisy Show }} See Also References Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Zords (Ninja Steel) Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel)